narutooriginalsfandomcom-20200223-history
Avaki
Avaki (''アバキ, Abaki)'' is a villager of Kusagakure and a former member of Team Takato with Kazō Yakusho and Oda Inagara. Background During his childhood, Avaki had the normal life of a villager. As he grew, he spent time helping his father on their farm. He would never have thought of the ninja life, were it not for Takato. The jōnin first saw Avaki when the boy got in the way of a game between Kazō and his friends. Kazō had successfully snatched a scroll from Kentaro and was running back to his team’s base. Avaki noticed this and took off after him, thinking Kazō had actually stolen something from Kentaro. Takato just happened to be nearby and watched as Avaki went so far as to follow Kazō into a tree, the scroll dropping in the process. Kentaro retrieved the scroll as Avaki confronted Kazō. Annoyed that Avaki had interrupted their game, Kazō decided to quit and go home. Takato was impressed by the boy’s determination and integrity, and later chose him to be a member of Team Takato. Unlike his teammates, Avaki had to first learn to tap into his chakra reserves before training could begin. Once completed, he began the rigorous training to prepare for the Chūnin Exams. Personality Avaki has a well-mannered personality. He always keeps a friendly demeanor around others and is very kind. He hates the idea of disobeying orders or hurting someone’s feelings. This puts him at odds with Kazō and Oda, who can goof off or make fun of others easily. He usually acts as the conscience of the team, making sure the others don’t take things too far. His good-natured attitude is the main reason Takato chose him to be a part of the team. He saw it as a trait more ninja should have, and felt the boy would do well. Although he agreed to become a ninja, Avaki isn’t big on fighting and prefers a more pacifistic life. His biggest goal in living the shinobi life is protecting others. With the skills gained through tapping into his chakra, he’s able to accomplish this. He thinks more about others’ safety than his own, and would easily put his life on the line if it meant keeping them safe. This is shown in his fight with the Ishigakure ninja, Ryō. Hanging out with Kazō and Oda has gotten Avaki to lighten up and have fun from time to time. He can be a bit gullible with some of their jokes, but their easygoing natures have started to rub off on him. Though he doesn’t really participate in their horsing around, he enjoys watching their antics. Appearance Avaki is just under average height with black, spiky hair and green eyes. In Part I his outfit consisted of a green shirt with darker green pants and red vest similar in style to standard shinobi flak jackets without the pouches or extra padding. He wore his headband around his waist. While staying in Koubuchi Forest, his attire was switched out with material used by the beetles living there. It was comprised of an open light blue cloak and dark grey pants. Under the attire, Avaki was wrapped in many bandages due to his wounds gained upon entering the forest. There is also the kanji for “sulfur” (硫, ryuu) branded onto his front torso, beneath the wrappings. This was placed on him by the beetles to prevent him from leaking any information he may have learned while staying in the forest. After returning to the Grass Village, he changed his attire to a light grey jacket and dark green pants. He still retains the wrappings over his torso to cover the symbol. Abilities Like Oda, Avaki had never attended the Academy. As such, he lacks many of the skills most shinobi obtain throughout their training. Before taking the Chūnin Exams, he was taught the basics by Takato and Kazō. His greatest asset is his skill with wielding chains. After returning to the village in Part II, he no longer works as a ninja. This has caused his skills to remain at the genin level. Kusarijutsu Avaki’s most common style of fighting is with chains. Using his chakra, he can manipulate them further. His Serpent Chain Technique allows him to control the chains like living creatures; striking and entangling an opponent. He can also change the length of the chains. Because of this, he only carries a few links of chain hooked onto the inside of his sleeves. Before fighting, he will shake the links out from his sleeves and extend them with chakra. Unlike normal kusari, Avaki’s chains do not have a weighted end. The one end is attached directly to his sleeves while the other end is swung at the enemy. Other techniques include weaving the chains together to make a net or wrapping the chains around himself or an ally as armor. On occasion he will also summon two sickles to attach to the ends of the chains. After returning to the village, Avaki began aiding Rika with her chain techniques. Status Part I Chūnin Exam Arc For the first test, Avaki found he could not answer a single question. He wasn’t surprised, as he hadn’t had any proper Academy lessons. According to the rules, however, a score of zero would fail their whole team. This worried him because he didn’t want to let down Kazō who was getting his second chance to be a ninja. He and Oda had also work hard getting to this point and he didn’t want their first real challenge with other ninja to be a failure. When Avaki heard Oda’s joints cracking, he realized Oda was going to resort to cheating to complete the test. He was completely against the idea, but couldn’t stop him without them getting caught. Looking around, he saw Kazō had noticed too. A while later, the wood from Avaki’s pencil had started changing. Kazō was giving him the answers along with a message. It said not to worry, and that as an unofficial team, they could get away with breaking a few rules and still be considered honorable. As the tenth question was about to be asked, many teams decided to quit. Avaki started contemplating doing the same, when another genin spoke out. Naruto Uzumaki had said he would not give up and that he would still become Hokage even if he failed here. Avaki was one of the many genin who were reassured and stayed to pass the first test. During the second exam, they had planned on getting the team to the tower quickly by having Kazō create wooden platforms above the tree line, away from the obstacles below. However, they were soon stopped by two shinobi from the Grass Village. When Kazō said he knew of them, Avaki expected to gain the aid of these upperclassmen. This was not the case and the two began attacking them. Avaki started questioning their actions, asking why they were fighting fellow Grass ninja. The two would not listen and continued their offensive. Avaki and his team lost to the two, who were Orochimaru’s henchmen in disguise. Luckily, the two neglected to take their earth scroll, apparently having other objectives to deal with. Avaki and his team continued to the tower with little more opposition. Once there, Avaki went on his own to find a heaven scroll, leaving Kazō and Oda to wait for potential targets at the tower. For his preliminary match, Avaki faced a genin from the Waterfall Village. His opponent fought mostly with a sword, and seemed an even match against Avaki’s chains. For the majority of the fight, the two went back and forth, striking and countering each other. After they wore each other out, Avaki was able to catch both of his opponent’s wrists and chain his arms up. A few more strikes awarded Avaki the win. He was taken to the infirmary afterwards since he was just as beat up as his opponent. For the third test, Avaki was to be pitted against the Sound shinobi, Dosu Kinuta. However, as the final exam began, a change was made. Dosu was no longer fighting in the finals and Avaki would pass to the next round to face either Shikamaru Nara or Temari. Until then, he watched the other matches including Kazō’s fight with Oda. Before he could get a chance to fight, the exams were cancelled and the destruction of the Leaf Village began. Invasion of Konoha Arc When Sound ninja started attacking in the audience, Avaki found Takato and wanted to help. Takato refused and led him out of the village. On the way, Avaki protested. He didn’t want to let such a disaster happen while they just ran away. Takato explained that it wasn’t their fight. It was Konoha’s problem, and the two of them getting involved would only drag Kusa into it. He continued, saying Kusa was a village that upheld diplomacy as one of its key values. Although helping an ally would seem to abide by this, the fact that Kusa was not even aware of the events happening meant they should retreat and report the findings. As tough as it may be to accept, there are times to just follow protocol and disregard everything else. Avaki still disagreed, but he was willing to put aside his views to follow the village’s decisions. Master's Training Arc After spending a few days back home, Avaki joined his teammates as they prepared for a new assignment. Takato took them to a location on the outskirts of the village. There they would receive more training from another teacher. Takato had some higher ranked missions to take care of, so he could not continue their training himself. Since the team was an unofficial one, Takato wasn’t treated as a regular sensei and trained the three on his own time when able. Now that they participated in the Chūnin Exams, they would need further training that he couldn’t give them on his own. Junko Yokuchi would be their acting sensei for their new training assignment. She had been a top shinobi in her youth and was now an old woman who mostly kept to herself. She agreed to train them however, having apparently trained a younger Takato and two others for a while during his genin years. The major part of the training was chakra control. One of the challenges took place at a nearby lake. Junko threw three rings onto the water’s surface and told the boys to retrieve them. Avaki was ready to go and Kazō joined him at the water’s edge. Before they could jump in, Junko added another obstacle. Using the summoning technique, she brought a pack of sharks to the lake. Kazō no longer wished to go through with the challenge, saying he wasn’t going to get eaten. However, Avaki would not back down. Having gone through the Chūnin Exams, he was ready to face this new challenge. For completing the task, Kazō joined Avaki as they followed Junko for dinner. Oda had to remain behind until he finished the task as well. Since Oda couldn’t swim, Avaki and Kazō were worried he wouldn’t be able to do it. That night they heard noises coming from the lake. They rushed out to find Oda actually keeping his balance on the water’s surface. Once he got the ring, Kazō and Avaki stepped in to help. Avaki swam out to get Oda while Kazō kept the sharks at bay from the shore. Later, they found out the goal of the exercise was to learn to walk on water. By doing this, keeping away from the sharks would be easier. As their training continued, both Kazō and Oda had trouble following orders. Avaki however, became Junko’s favorite of the three, as he did not cause problems. He constantly did as he was told in a swift and respectful manner. Because of this, he was the only one to not get punished at all during their training. Once Kazō and Oda started behaving properly, they were able to fully unlock their potential and grow stronger. Mountain Trial Arc Solo Missions Arc Noble Family Arc Sleeping Battle Arc Shadows of the Past Arc Given a new B-ranked mission, Avaki traveled with Oda, Kazō and Takato to a location near the border with the Land of Fire. They were to visit a prison set up there. Some inmates had managed to escape, and ninja from both the Grass and Leaf were asked to help collect them. Team Takato was given information on an inmate when they arrived. It was Odaiba Inagara, Oda’s father. Upon seeing the photo, Oda took off in the direction his father had escaped. Takato hurried after the boy with Avaki, telling Kazō to stay and get any other information. Avaki and Takato caught up to Oda and watched him enter a cave. Checking inside, Takato saw that the boy had made a good choice and had found Odaiba hiding inside. He remained near the entrance, telling Avaki they would catch him if he tried to escape. He was also giving Oda a chance to speak with his father. After a while, they heard someone coming out of the cave. Before they could do anything, a bright flash from a lightning release technique blinded them. When they could see again, Odaiba was gone. They ran inside to find Oda sitting there with only a few scratches. Takato decided to leave the mission at that. They had no idea which way Odaiba had gone and searching would only waste more time. He led the two back to the prison to see what Kazō had been up to during the ordeal. Kusa's Unofficial Team Arc While passing through one of Kusa’s side streets, Avaki and Kazō spot a young villager leading a ninja towards one of the forests surrounding the village. The ninja was Naruto Uzumaki from the Leaf. They asked what he was doing in their village, and were told he was on an escort mission. Since he was the only ninja available at the time, Tsunade had to send just him on the mission. He was to escort a man from Kusa into the Land of Fire. The young girl was the man’s daughter, Rika Inoue. She was taking Naruto to her father’s shop while he collected more supplies. Before Kazō could walk away, Avaki asked if they would be able to help on the mission. Kazō tried to explain that it would require getting clearance from the Village Head to work a cooperative mission, but Avaki wouldn’t back down and told him to get it sorted out. While he was gone, Avaki took Naruto and Rika to get something to eat. During the meal, Naruto asked why Avaki hadn’t just gone to the Village Head himself. Avaki explained that he couldn’t because he and Oda were technically not real ninja. In a flashback, Avaki and Takato walk into a forest and meet Kazō and Oda. Takato then explains that the four of them will form Team Takato. This angered Kazō and he spoke out against the team-up, saying he refused to be saddled with two fake ninja. Avaki wasn’t too sure what was going on, and didn’t want to be the cause of problems. He was prepared to leave, but Takato explained the situation. He said that Kazō would have been dropped as a ninja if he hadn’t stepped in and taken the boy’s ninja career into his own hands. In order to properly train, Kazō would need two teammates to help him. They were a ragtag group, but it was necessary to allow him to continue as a shinobi. Takato then gave Avaki and Oda a headband to officially establish the team. The three genin began their training. Kazō helped Avaki tap into his chakra supply. He soon found his own skill with wielding chains. He used this skill to help Oda train in agility. When sparring with Kazō, he learned to use the chains for defense as well as offense. They spend most of their time outside of the village so Kazō could avoid his Academy friends. Even though he had agreed to the team, he was still embarrassed about being on it. Avaki felt bad about it, but decided not to pry. More of their training is shown, with the three genin growing in strength. While setting up camp one night, Kazō finds out Oda enjoys making up skits as much as he does. They played out a scene with Oda as a Yakuza boss and Kazō as a man in debt. Avaki was content to just watch their charade, but they eventually got him to join in. They continued to mess around until Takato returned and berated them. One year later, Avaki and his team finished their training. They had completed a few missions over this time thanks to Takato getting permission for the unofficial team. By this time, Avaki had learned to use his chakra to manipulate his chains. He could now carry around a few links hooked to his sleeves and have his chakra grow the chains to any length he needed. They were now ready to take on their first real challenge. Their unofficial team would finally face real ninja in the Chūnin Exams. In the present, Kazō returned and the group headed off for the shop of Rika’s father. On the way, Kazō recalls something he heard on his way to see the village head. There had been news of a jōnin level missing-nin from Ishigakure causing trouble. If he was found, it should be reported and no one should face him alone. Exiting the forest, they step out onto a cart path with a shop on the other side of the road. As they were crossing, a man exited the building. After passing him, Kazō told the group they should head back to the village. Before they could do anything, something rolled past their feet. They scattered as the small object exploded. The man they passed had stopped and began putting a ninja headband on his head. It was the Ishi ninja named Ryō Uchimono. Avaki, Kazō and Naruto faced off against the jōnin while Rika hid inside the building. His main form of attack was using unusual boxes that exploded. The boxes were different sizes and larger ones made bigger explosions, though most of the ones used were smaller than paper bomb explosions. Because the blast radius was so small, Ryō could toss them around without risking much damage to himself. The three genin struggled to keep up with their opponent. Naruto’s shadow clone technique seemed to help at first, but Ryō just switched to a method that spread the damage to all the clones. Kazō’s wood manipulation got a few good hits, but he would eventually run out of chakra that way. With a blast, the two of them were sent flying through the mushroom covered trees. Avaki was able to coil his chains around Ryō before he could throw any more bombs. With the jōnin stuck, Avaki tried to question him. Ryo said he was attacking because it was entertaining and that he loved to see destruction. With his bombs, destruction was swift and violent. When Avaki asked what he was doing in the building behind them, he only laughed. Realizing what he had done, Avaki severed his chains and ran inside the shop. Inside, he found Rika frantically gathering things. In the corner sat a large box bigger than Avaki. It was one of Ryō’s bombs. Acting quickly, Avaki did the first thing that came to his mind; protect Rika. He used his Chain Armor technique to wrap her in a cocoon of chains. He had just started pushing her towards the window when he noticed the walls of the box separate. He didn’t have enough time to get Rika outside, so he ran towards the box in an attempt to shield as much of the blast as he could. He knew he was about to die, but for some reason, he wasn’t worried about it. Just as long as Rika survived, he was willing to sacrifice himself. Smoke had billowed out from inside the box as it began separating, almost like the smokescreens they used with the Body Flicker Technique. There was a bright flash of light and a sharp burning sensation, then darkness. The bomb exploded and destroyed the building. Ryō was also hit with the blast because he was still tangled up. A squad of Leaf ninja arrived after hearing the noise. They had been searching for Ryō, and collected him to take back to the Leaf Village. Naruto went with them to let Kazō be alone. A small funeral for Avaki was held later that evening. The Village Head, Rika and her parents, and the Leaf ninja were among those in attendance. Part II Little Ninja Arc In a flashback, Avaki travels to Shimogakure with his team for a mission. Unlike their standard missions, this one would have them in a more diplomatic position in order to keep up their friendly relations with the Frost ninja. Travelling with them was Kazō’s little sister, Miko. She had gotten jealous when hearing Kazō would be around a lot of snow, and he decided to bring her along to play while they worked. Return Home Arc A bandaged up Avaki arrives back in the Grass Village. He visits the last place he saw his teammate to find the building gone and Kazō looking out over the space. When Kazō spoke out to the empty lot, Avaki answered him. Surprised, Kazō turned to see him standing there, back after almost three years. Kazō lashed out at him, saying Avaki was dead. He knocked him back and began forming spikes from his prosthetic. Avaki then knew he had been considered dead this whole time. In an effort to not open up old wounds, he decided to leave and let his friends continue believing he was dead. Although he was willing to do this, he still had to know what became of Rika, whom he tried to save. He pleaded with Kazō to tell him what happened, to let him know she survived. Kazō realized only the real Avaki would be worried about something like that in this situation. Kazō embraced him, apologizing for not being able to save him. The two are seen with Oda and Takato as they share a reunion. Kasumi and Seishi stand off to the side, watching them. Avaki begins to tell them what happened to him, but says he’s only allowed to tell his team. Kazō looks to his captain who leaves the room with Kasumi. Avaki then begins his story. After the events of the battle with the Ishi-nin, Ryō, Avaki wakes up in a strange hut. He takes in little else, as he passes out. Time goes on, and Avaki goes in and out of consciousness. Eventually he is able to stay awake long enough to learn what happened to him. He could barely move without feeling pain, and saw that most of his body was bandaged up. Hearing a sound, he saw a large beetle enter the hut. Upon seeing him awake, the beetle spoke and said not to move or speak. Avaki tried to ask where he was, but instantly felt a burning inside his throat and chest, causing him to pass out again. A few weeks later, Avaki is told what happened to him. When asked what he was doing before arriving, he told them of the fight with Ryō. The beetles understood and explained. The bombs Ryō used in battle were actually hollow containers that contained a sample of his blood. It served as a summoning technique that brought their species of bombardier beetle to the battlefield. When summoned, the walls of the bomb box would separate and the beetles expel a stream of corrosive acid. The acid would explode upon contact with the air and the beetles would return home. When Avaki jumped in the way of the blast, he got teleported back to the beetle’s home, Koubuchi Forest, when it finished. The result of the event left Avaki with severe burns over his arms, face, and torso. Since he was so close to the beetle, the acid on him never got a chance to detonate, effectively saving his life. He had also inhaled fumes from the spray, which left burns inside his body too. Unsure of who Avaki was, and seeing his wounds were caused by them, the beetles decided to help Avaki. Using medicines from the outskirts of the forest, they were able to heal some of his burns, both inside and out. Now that Avaki was able to move again, he asked how to get back to the Grass Village. They refused to tell him, saying he’d be dead before he made it back. He reluctantly agreed to remain in the forest a while longer to heal more. He spent the next few weeks resting and attempting to build up his strength, all the while wondering what happened to Rika, Kazō and Naruto. When Avaki believed he was strong enough, he asked to leave once more. The beetles stopped him again. Before he could leave, they had to ensure he would not speak of what he saw of their home or how to get there. They accomplished this by placing a seal on him. He told them that he had to be able to tell his teammates and they agreed to the terms. The seal had to be seared into his flesh. It was placed on his torso, over his other burns, and had the kanji for sulfur written inside. The process was just as painful as his first wounds were, and the addition seemed to rekindle the old pain. The seal left him unable to move for a few more days. When he was finally ready, he was told the way back to Kusagakure. Koubuchi Forest was located west of the country where Ishigakure is found. In order to get home, Avaki had to travel across that country to reach his own. After telling his team of his ordeal, they asked about the seal. He unwound the bandages to show them. He said the seal would start to burn if he tried speaking about the forest. The more he tried, the worse the seal would harm him, until it eventually killed him. A few days after returning to his house to see his parents, Oda called him out to a training field. When he arrived, he was excited to see Rika waiting with her two teammates. When she saw him, Rika ran to him. She began crying and thanking him over and over for saving her. Kusa Invasion Arc Separate Paths Arc Trivia *Avaki was initially created solely to give Kazō and Oda a third teammate for the Chūnin Exams. He had less of a backstory because of this. *Avaki's name has no meaning in Japanese. It was originally used as a placeholder, but eventually stuck. *Avaki was originally given a hat due to the creator's inability to draw hair. This was scrapped in future drawings due to his resemblance to One Piece protagonist, Luffy. *Avaki's death was made to get rid of him due to him being less fleshed out than his teammates, and to give Kazō extra development. After a few years, his role in Part I was fleshed out more, and the creator felt guilty about cutting him out so soon. Avaki's return in Part II was formed from a long effort of trying to figure out how to say he survived without sounding sue-ish. *According to the Databook(s): **Avaki’s hobby is helping his father with farming. **Avaki does not wish to fight anyone. He prefers to use his skills protecting others. **Avaki’s favorite word is "protect" (戍る Mamoru). **Avaki has completed 23 official missions in total: 10 D-rank, 13 C-rank, 0 B-rank, 0 A-rank, 0 S-rank. Quotes (To Ino about Kazō) “''That’s just how he is. When he’s backed into a corner, he talks his way out. It may look like he’s grasping at straws, but there’s no doubt he’s doing this all on purpose… Heck, the way he acts, he could probably talk a hungry lion off of a carcass.” (To Ryō) “''I don’t care! I may not be the strongest. I may not even be considered a real ninja. But I won’t stand down… not when I can do something about it!” (To Kazō about Rika) “''… Alright, I’ll go… but tell me… is she ok? Please, Kazō, I have to know… Did she make it? Tell me she survived!''” Reference *Avaki is an OC created by KusaNin. *Images used pictures of Naruto and Shikamaru for body proportions and general pose. Category:DRAFT